


I'm Only Sponsoring You For The Publicity (At Least That's What I Told Atsumu)

by maebelles



Series: Atsumu Week 2020 Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Twitter, Gen, How Do I Tag, I LOVE THE TWINS, Injury Recovery, Minor Injuries, Miya Atsumu Centric, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Miya Osamu is Soft for his brother, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, POV Miya Osamu, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, also, but - Freeform, but for Atsumu, cause i can, im always so bad at it, like actually, oh well, originally posted on twitter, please why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maebelles/pseuds/maebelles
Summary: For Atsumu Week on Twitter! Day 2, prompt: Court---Osamu was rarely openly affectionate towards his brother. Because 1. Atsumu was an absolute dickhead who, frankly, didn't deserve affection all that often and 2. Osamu was embarrassed by Atsumu. But if there were ever a time for Osamu to be honest with himself-and possibly anyone who asked-it would be right now. And he'd say it with his head held high.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Atsumu Week 2020 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803349
Comments: 9
Kudos: 181





	I'm Only Sponsoring You For The Publicity (At Least That's What I Told Atsumu)

**Author's Note:**

> For [Atsumu Week](https://twitter.com/atsumuweek2020) on twitter! Could be seen as a part 2 to my fic [An End and a Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922870).

Osamu was rarely openly affectionate towards his brother. Because 1. Atsumu was an absolute dickhead who, frankly, didn't deserve affection all that often and 2. Osamu was _embarrassed_ by Atsumu. Because his brother, whom he loved so dearly despite never _actually_ saying it, was actually a huge douchebag. Now, sure, Atsumu could be nice _sometimes_. But usually he wasn't and definitely not very often towards his own brother.

But if there were ever a time for Osamu to be honest with himself-and possibly anyone who asked-it would be right now. Because right now, Osamu would happily give anything, absolutely _anything_ , just to see his brother back on a court, playing the sport he loved so much.

But right now, instead of happily making his onigiri and getting to watch his brother play, he was watching Atsumu's heart break. Because this time there was no one who'd watched over Atsumu at his last practice, no one who'd been in the gym with him, no one around to hear the sick, loud _crack_ that rang through the air and bounced off walls just to echo back at him tauntingly. Atsumu had tried to get back up but as soon as he'd put the slightest pressure on it, his knee gave out and a sharp pain rushed through him. His body shook and he cried out as he fell back to lessen the pressure. Atsumu suddenly forgot everything he learned and he'd immediately felt himself panic. Any time he moved his knee, even if just in the slightest, the pain skyrocketed and practically _vibrated_ through the rest of his body.

After Atsumu had sufficiently freaked himself out, he decided he had to figure out how to get help. And in his pain riddled mind all he could think about was calling Osamu. And so despite the tingling—almost numbing—sensation that crawled over him every time he moved, Atsumu reached for his phone on the nearby bench and called his brother.

Osamu had been unnervingly calm during everything. At least he was _outwardly_ . Internally, he panicked and stressed over his brother's condition. And over and over again he felt his heart crack and tear open at the look of devastation Atsumu adorned. _'It'll be extremely tough to play after it heals. I advise against it.'_ The doctor had said to them.

Atsumu was inconsolable, as was expected. But he was also stupidly determined to continue playing after he was 100% sure that his knee healed up as much as it possibly could. But the thing was, Atsumu still couldn't play. Everyone treated him like he was something fragile, something on the verge of breaking at any point. It pissed him off.

And they kept him out of the line up for a whole season, Atsumu hadn't been on a court in so long and Osamu knew it had to hurt. A pain worse than the constant ache in Atsumu's knee. And so after a practice Atsumu only sat on the sidelines for, Osamu picked him up and ignored all of his questions. The drive was long and Atsumu was tired, exhausted from everything. He'd ended up passed out in the passenger's seat; Osamu had to wake him up when they'd finally made it to their destination.

And the look on Atsumu's face when he'd realized where they were was one Osamu was grateful for. The utter _relief_ that grabbed on tight to him made him feel a little better about this.

"Toss me a few." And that was all Atsumu needed to get his ass out on the court, eyes shining bright.

Osamu was rarely openly affectionate towards his brother. Because 1. Atsumu was an absolute dickhead who, frankly, didn't deserve affection all that often and 2. Osamu was _embarrassed_ by Atsumu. But if there were ever a time for Osamu to be honest with himself-and possibly anyone who asked-it would be right now. And he'd say it with his head held high.

> "I'm proud of Atsumu. Proud to call him my brother and my best friend. Because he's one of the best volleyball players there is and I would give anythin' to see him play on the court without hesitation."
> 
>   
> \- Miya Osamu, owner of _Onigiri Miya_ ™ sponsoring Miya Atsumu

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to check out more of my work, follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/smtsukki), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/smtsukki), or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smtsukki/?hl=en)! Thank you! :)


End file.
